Midday Reunions
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: They did not care where they went or what they did as long as they were together. Epilogue to Midnight Meetings R


_Disclaimer: I do not own Wolverine & the X-men just the words below._

_At first I was thinking of adding this on to my previous story _Midnight Meetings_ but instead I decided to make it a sequel of sorts. Enjoy._

**Midday Reunions**

The tanker slowly drifted out of port before it started to pick up speed as it headed out across the ocean. On board was some unusual and perhaps dangerous cargo; mutants who were travelling to the island of Genosha created, ruled and watched over by Magneto former arch nemesis of Charles Xavier and the X-men who built it in hopes of giving his fellow mutants a safe haven from the MRD as well as honouring Xavier as the two of them had been partners in building and creating a school for mutants for them to learn about their powers.

Out on the prow of the tanker stood a lone mutant in a navy coloured travel coat that reached to his feet with its hood up. Had anyone peered at the mutants face they would have seen a man just out of his teens yet his face was covered in blue fur as well as having glowing yellow eyes and elf-like ears. Reaching up to the zipper of his coat he pulled it down until it was at the centre of his chest before grumbling something.

"Can you come out now?" He asked apparently to himself. "This is uncomfortable as it is being in broad daylight"

The next second a girl around three years younger and a head shorter came _out_ of his body expanding the coat when she fully brought herself out with her head just reaching his chin whilst the zipper was tickling hers. Despite being in the coat she still shivered.

"Remind me why I _didn't_ bring a coat of my own?" The girl asked her furry companion who wrapped his arms round her as best he could whilst she was in the same coat he was.

"Because you said you vould be varm enough in mien arms if I'm not mistaken" He answered as he rested his chin atop of her head before sighing. "I still can't believe ve are doing _this_"

The girl nodded before turning round inside the coat so that she was face to face with him and hugging him tightly.

"I'd rather go to somewhere _he _built before letting the MRD capture you Kurt" The girl said her voice muffled against her chest. "Plus my folks were starting to get suspicious of all the food that was going missing, as well as the fur on my bed sheets"

"You could have just told them about me Kitty" Kurt reasoned as he stroked her hair.

For the past eleven months Kurt had been secretly visiting Kitty several times a week when her parents were out. Kitty was glad of his company as her parents had practically grounded her forever making it seem as if they had put her on house arrest. It was helpful for both sides; Kitty would have a familiar face to talk to whilst Kurt got something to eat seeing as he could not return to Germany.

Kitty shook her head before standing on her toes and giving Kurt a quick peck on the lips. "If I did, then my dad would have brought out his shotgun when he discovered that his daughter had been with a guy let alone a guy who was a mutant like her who had stolen her first kiss"

Kurt chuckled as he remembered that night. He had memorised Kitty's address from the times he used to send her letters when the two of them went to their respective homes for the holidays. After staking her house out for a week from the comforts of a tree outside her bedroom, he made sure he was on the other side of the tree when she got changed; he finally got his moment when her parents left.

After several minutes of tapping on her window she allowed him in before tackling him in a vicelike grip apparently happy to see her best friend for the first time in several weeks. Once she had fed him the two had returned to her room and engaged in a quick pillow fight before talking about those who had left them; mainly the Professor and Jean. It was then that Kitty kissed him in way of saying thanks for being there for her before he disappeared as her parents arrived home not before promising that he would return during later times.

It then became routine; once the parents left, which was at least once a week, the two would meet up and after giving Kurt all the food Kitty managed to plunder when her parents were asleep the two would either talk about old times, lay side by side on the bed just enjoying each other's company or a combination of the two. The meetings and partings were always sealed with a kiss as the two liked to joke about at times.

That was the way it went for the first few months; however their relationship was gradually growing. Soon simple kisses were becoming deep and passionate whilst their hands roamed the other's body. It started off lightly at first usually one of Kitty's hands exploring Kurt's hair whilst one of his slid further south to cup her rear. By the seventh month the sexual tension was so thick between them that it could be cut with a knife.

Kurt could not help but chuckle. "If he brought out the shotgun for stealing your _first kiss_vhat vould he bring out for stealing your _first time_?"

Kitty could not help but blush to the roots of her hair. Her parents had left for the weekend allowing her to roam around the house until they returned Monday night. Yet the moment Kurt showed up she doubted that she had been in any other room other than the kitchen, the bathroom or her bedroom as she had pounced on Kurt the moment he appeared locking lips with him whilst phasing his shirt off making him squeak when he realised what she was doing or rather _wanting_. Despite protesting at first he eventually gave in to the girl and his own desire.

"I still can't believe that _I_ was the one who started it" Kitty muttered before looking into her lovers eyes. "It's usually the guy who tries to persuade the girl not the other way round"

"Just because _most_men make the first move mean all _men _do" Kurt said before kissing her making the girl go weak at the knees before pulling away. "I'm still trying to get over the fact that ve've been doing it for the last four months vithout being caught"

Kitty agreed whole heartedly; after the first time most of their meetings afterword had barely any talking and they had several near misses with her parents. With the increasing pressure the MRD was giving all mutants the two agreed that if they were ever to start a proper relationship then they would have to run away together to Genosha which was why they were currently stowed away or at least should be according to their, or rather Kurt's, payment.

"Should we really be doing this?" Kitty asked out of the blue. "Running away instead of trying to reunite the team?"

Kurt sighed deeply; he had been pondering that same question ever since they had all went their separate ways. He knew that even with his true love standing beside him he had not the courage to pick up the mantle of leadership let alone lead the X-men.

"There are only two people I can think of who can do that liebchen" Kurt answered. "Unfortunately von is overcome by grief vhilst the other-"

The rest of Kurt's sentence was cut off by the sudden appearance of a helicopter suddenly hovering beside them. The two lovers' eyes widened when they saw who was piloting it.

"_You two coming or not?"_ The wolverine asked over the loud speaker.

All it took was a glance at each other before Kurt teleported the two of them into the helicopter; as long as they were together they did not care what they did. The X-men were reuniting.

_~#~_

_R&R_

_& 'til next time_

_Watch this space, peace out & happy festivities._


End file.
